


Chocolate

by iiEthan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/iiEthan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt collapses one day in glee.</p>
<p>Everything was going great. They were actually practicing for once. Everyone was on time with their dancing and their parts of the song. Until a thud was heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Blaine smiled happily as he danced along next to Kurt, but his smile started to drop as he watched Kurt miss a dance move. Then another. Then he just fell out of formation. Letting out a startled noise Blaine watched in horror as Kurt crashed to the floor. He barely had time to snap to his senses before Mercedes was over there and already propping Kurt's head up on her lap. 

"Kurt! Kurt baby wake up." Mercedes rocked him gently lightly slapping his cheek to wake him back up. He opened his eyes briefly before closing them again, as everyone else snapped out and started to panic. Mr.Shue trying to calm Finn and get everyone else to quiet down as he tried to ask if Finn knew what happened. Blaine bit his lip before he realized what was wrong. He rushed over to his bag quickly digging through it. 

"Aha." He rushed back over to where Mercedes was trying to get Kurt to stay awake.

"Oh god oh god oh god." Finn kept muttered looking like he wanted to help but unsure what to do. Before noticing what Shue was asking him. "Kurt, he has low blood sugar. He gets dizzy sometimes but I never saw him collapse before. _Oh god._ "

Mercedes stopped what she was doing briefly to look at what Blaine had in his hand. She raised an eyebrow giving him an approving look. Glaring up at where Finn was still panicking she said, "White boy you better calm the hell down. Go get him some water." Finn gave her a wide eyed look before rushing out of the room.

"Sam honey can you lift Kurt onto the chairs." Mercedes asked and with the help of Blaine they put Kurt into a sitting position. Easily Sam with the help of Puck lifted the half awake Kurt onto the chairs that Quinn and Santana had pushed together and covered with everyones coats. 

Mercedes sat in one of the chairs letting Kurt get propped up by her so he was sitting. Blaine kneeled in front of them opening the chocolate bar in his hand. Breaking off a small piece he rubbed it gently against Kurt's bottom lip before Kurt opened his mouth. As he chewed it slowly Blaine wondered what was taking Finn so long.

Blaine was giving Kurt his fourth small piece when Finn ran into the room out of breath. He handed Blaine the slushie cup full of water who then placed it against Kurt's lips. Blaine helped Kurt take a few small sips of water before giving him more chocolate. Blaine kept the pattern up giving Kurt some chocolate before giving him some water until both were gone and Kurt was already looking better. Some color coming back into his cheeks and he looked more awake.

"Mr.Shue I'd think it be best if me and Blaine brought Kurt home now." Mercedes said helping Kurt move so he was sitting by himself. Blaine stood up wrapping his arms around Kurt to help him up. 

"Would you rather if Finn or I carried you Kurt?" Blaine asked to him watching him sway a little in his hold. Shue gave them the go ahead and Mercedes grabbed their bags.

"I'll carry him since I wasn't much help before." Finn butted in before Kurt had a chance to answer, but he allowed Finn to pick him up before heading out of the music room. Mercedes walked behind them with Blaine, she nudged him with her shoulder to get his attention.

"How long have you started carrying chocolate around?" She asked as he looked over at her, he spared a glance at Kurt clinging to Finn before answering.

"Ever since he told me about it and what could happen." Blaine shrugged raising an eyebrow in question when Mercedes pulled out a similar chocolate bar from her bag.

"Same here."


End file.
